


Christmas Conundrum

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bonnie just wants a family Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: “I have to split my holidays when Bianca’s in town” - Adore





	Christmas Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Adore explaining her holiday activities from her A Pizza Me tour.

“Danny, I need your help with the oven!” Bonnie’s voice carried from the kitchen into the living room where her boys (it didn’t matter how old they got) were still sitting amongst the piles of opened presents.  Danny had wandered into the hall to take a phone call, but he rounded the corner a few moments later.  

“Here,” she handed him the hot pads, “can you take out the bread and put the potatoes in?”

Turning away, she busied herself with the pots and pans covering the stove.  Christmas was a production, one she took very seriously, and a large dinner was next on the list.  Her sons might be adults, but Bonnie couldn’t imagine the holiday without them.

”After dinner, you’ll need to help set up the guest room for-“

She paused, wooden spoon in hand, seeing Danny biting his lip as he bent over the oven door.

”What is it, mijo?”  That look was the same since he was small, unsure how to tell her something.  

“Uhhhhh...”  There was a slightly guilty element seeping into his expression, and she arched a sharply drawn brow.

”Danny?”

”About dinner...” He smiled the nervous smile that meant he was hoping she wouldn’t be upset, and her eyes narrowed further.  Danny closed the oven door and leaned on the counter, fidgeting with the long hair he’d put on for the day.

”So you know how Bianca’s here for Christmas?”

”Weren’t you taking things to her tomorrow?” The small pile of gifts still under the tree marked BIANCA in Bonnie’s neat handwriting would probably fit into his backpack, and she wondered if there would be room to send leftovers as well.

“I told her about dinner and asked if she wanted to come over...”

”Oh!” Bonnie’s smile returned.  It was sweet that her youngest thought it might be a problem.  “Of course she’s welcome, you know that.  I’ve even already got her presents wrapped this year!  Just go set another place at the table.“

”Mom, I know it’s gonna be late and I don’t wanna be out on the road.”  Danny seemed awfully worried about it.

Bonnie waved a dismissive hand.  “She can stay over then.  We can’t let a guest sleep on the couch, so she’ll have to stay in your old room, but I know you two don’t mind shar-“ 

”No, I mean yeah Mom, I uhhh,” Danny looked even more nervous, “she’s already having people over.  Please don’t be mad but, like...” he grimaced, took a deep breath and blurted out, “IwannagohavedinnerwithBiancatonight.”

She froze him with a look while parsing what, exactly, he had just said.  He cringed, waiting for the reaction as she replayed it.

“Fuck Bianca,” Bonnie huffed, waving the spoon still in her hand.

“...Mom-“

“Tell her to get her ass over here!” 

”I know Christmas is about family,” Danny addressed the floor at his feet.  “And I know how it is for us all being here.  But, Bianca is...like...”

She worried about her youngest so much more than her other sons.  Danny was passionate and full of heart, but it came with a fragile sort of confidence that was so readily hurt.  Their upbringing had been far from easy, even more so for Danny because of the things that made him who he was.  He never looked before he leapt, and she was sometimes afraid that without an anchor he would drift away and be lost.

Bonnie had long since given up trying to understand the complexity of his relationship with Roy.  That man was mouthy, business savvy, quicker than anyone she’d ever met, and generous to a fault.  He also understood her son better than anyone, including her.  

Seeing Danny’s crestfallen expression, she sighed.  Being able to give her family the Christmas they weren’t able to have growing up was important, but not as much as her sons’ happiness.  Anyone who loved her son that fiercely would always be family too.  Of all of his friends, it went without saying that she trusted Roy the most.  And of course she would much rather he simply joined them at her table, but if spending the rest of the holiday with him was what would make Danny happy, then she could let him go.  

”Mom, I....”

”Go on before it gets too much later.”

He finally looked up, eyes wide with surprise.

”Really?”

Quietly, she set down the spoon and held out her arms.

“Sometimes I forget you’re not my little boy anymore,” she murmured into his hair.  “Give Bianca a hug for me.”

Danny’s smile lit up his face, and she kissed his cheek before pushing him back out towards the living room, watching as he bid everyone else goodnight and gathered up his things.  Bonnie saw him out the door a few minutes later when his ride arrived, waving as he walked down the driveway.

“Goodnight Mom,” he called from the curb.  

He started to close the car door, and she raised her voice to be heard.  

“Tell her she better make plans to be here next year!”

Bonnie headed back into the house, stopping to pick up her phone and send a quick text before making a final round of checks on dinner.  Her notifications dinged a few minutes later, just as she was ready to start bringing things out to the table.  She glanced at the screen and smiled.

_I’m sending my baby to you.  If it was anyone else, you wouldn’t get to.  Merry Christmas, and you had better take care of him._

_**[Bianca (Roy H)]** Merry Christmas Bonnie.  Thank you, and I promise I will._


End file.
